Difficult Choices
by Batgirl1
Summary: Set in 1898, Marie has some difficults choices to make regarding love, life, and her special gifts. Please R&R. (Very short to see if people like it)
1. The Ship

TITLE: Difficult Choices  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is just made up and if it is not acuate to anything just remember that it's made up!  
  
  
  
It was 1898. A glorious year it had been so far. People were traveling to distant countries and gaining vast wealth.  
Marie had just turned 17 and was looking forward to going overseas to the 'new world'. He parents hoped they would   
make a greater fortune then they already had. Marie didn't care about this. She just wanted to see what this place looked   
like.  
Stepping out of the carriage she saw the ship she was going to be traveling on. It was called Eternity. She loved   
the name of it since she heard of it. The ship was enormous. One of best ships available at the time.   
"Marie! Stop dawdling!"   
"Sorry, mother."  
Her mother was always snappy with her. It was because they had not found a suitor for her yet. It wasn't Marie's   
fault. She was the most beautiful girl you ever saw. It was just something about her men didn't like. She knew she was   
different, but she didn't know how.  
She walked up the plank to board the ship amazed by the shear size of it. She ran her gloved hair down the wood   
panels and along the wallpaper. This place was amazing.   
Her father opened the door to their room which had a joining room for her. She walked into her room as the stewards   
placed her baggage on the floor. She shut the door behind them and leaped onto the bed as the ship left port.  
The silk sheets on her skin was pure heaven. Yes, she had felt all this before, but it felt different. Different in   
a way that was good. She knew something good was going to happen on this trip.   
She pinned her hat onto her head and decided to go out and explore. Her parents wouldn't even know she was gone. She   
left the room and started wondering down the halls.  
Reaching the deck she looked at all the 3rd and 2nd class people walking below her. She smiled as the children ran   
below her. Oh, how she wanted children. She cursed under her breath at her misfortune's in love.  
She didn't act so lady like sometimes, but she was respectable enough to get where she wanted. It was for the fact   
that she was weird in a way. Born with brown and white hair unusual for anyone at her age. Marie still didn't understand why   
no one wanted her.  
Wiping the tears off her cheek she went down the stairs to the lower deck. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there   
especially without a male escort, but she didn't care.   
She walked slowly in the warm breeze. It was nice day as always in June. Breathing in the salty sea air she turned   
her attention to small children.  
They were playing with a red ball. She didn't know what the game was, most likely it was made up. One little girl   
tossed it over small boy's head and it landed at her feet. They stopped and stared at her.  
Marie picked up the ball and tossed it back to the children. One little girl came up to her and regarded her with   
bright, curious eyes.  
"Do you want to play?" she asked. Marie knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't resist. She grabbed the girl's hand and   
she led Marie to the game.  
"I'm Jake, that's Bill, and that's Kerrie." the oldest boy said.  
"I'm Marie." she smiled as he tossed the ball to her. She saw a man step out of the shadows.  
"And I'm Remy."  
  
  
  



	2. It Starts

TITLE: Difficult Choices: Part 2  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is just made up and if it is not acuate to anything just remember that it's made up!  
  
  
  
Marie stood up startled at the sight of this handsome creature. So startled in fact that she fell over. Remy caught   
her by the waist and lifted her onto her feet. Marie blushed a deep red and handed the ball to Jake.  
"Ah would like ta thank ya for catching meh."   
"Remy has no problem in helping de pretty ladies." Marie shocked by what he said and also exhilarated, giggled.   
"Remy be happy to show you to your room."  
"Ah like you're accent. Where are ya from?"  
"I be from here and there. That's all you need to know about Remy. Where you be from?"  
"Oh, Ah'm from Britain and France."   
"Nice places they be. May Remy walk you to your room?" Marie was about to say yes when she saw her parents walk onto   
the promenade. She wouldn't dare let her parents let her been seen with him.  
"Ah'm sorry. Ah can't. Can Ah meet with ya later?"  
"You can count on that, Cheré." he said kissing her hand. Marie ran up the stairs to join her parents. Remy's friend   
Francis joined him at his side.   
"Remy, Remy. Dis be bad. There be no way for you to get close to dis one. Not even you can, mon ami." Remy turned   
his black and red eyes to Marie as he watched her walk away with longing in his heart, for he knew that she was for him. He   
had said this before that for sure, but this time it was different. He knew she was special like him.   
Remy walked into the cabins and laid down on his bed. He needed a way to see her. He punched the wall. Only if he   
wasn't poor! Some way he would find the way.  
  
  
"Marie, may Ah ask why ya were down there with the rift-raft?" Marie's mother asked.  
"Mother, they are not rift-raft! They are human being like us! Ah like them."  
"Just like that boy?" Marie looked at her mother.  
"Ah just met him. We were just talking."  
"Talking leads to other things." Marie's father put in.  
"Father! How can you think that? Ah thought you would be happy for meh, since no one wants meh as it is!"  
"Marie, there was a secret agenda we had in mind for this trip."  
"What agenda?"  
"We had a suitor waiting for ya in the new world. He is the son of a wealthy family of ours." Marie turned to he   
mother in fury.  
"Which friends?"  
"Why the Reeds of course." Marie turned an angry shade of red.  
"Are ya kidding? Ah hate their son Henry. Ah will not marry him!"   
"Marie! You will not use that tone of voice with ya mother. You will do as we tell ya!" Marie stomped her foot, then  
stormed into her room and slammed the door. How dare they? She couldn't believe this. She wanted a man to love her, but not   
Henry. She would rather die then marry him. He was a mean, rotten, spoiled brat.   
Marie opened the door to her room and fled to the parlor. Sitting down at a table she noticed a handsome young man   
sitting at the table next to her. He smiled at her then sat down next to her.  
"Can I sit with you?" he asked.  
"If ya want."  
"My name's Cody. What's yours?"  
"Ah'm Marie."  
"What are you doing down here by yourself?"  
"Ah had a fight with my parents. Ah left."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No not really. Just company."  
"I can do that."  
  
  
  
Remy walked up the stairs hoping to find Marie among the people in the parlor. He knew he shouldn't be up here, but   
he didn't care at all. He found her sitting at a table with a young man. She laughed at something he said.  
He couldn't believe this. What did that man want with her anyway? He walked up to the glass and looked at her. He   
loved the way she looked. More beautiful then most of the women he had dated in France.   
Putting his hand on the window, Marie noticed him and smiled. She glanced at him in a way that neither said come   
here or go away. She watched him for awhile wondering what to do. He would not suit her parents tastes and plus it was bad   
culture for her to peruse anything.   
She turned her attention back to Cody. He was very interesting. The kind of man her parents would like. Maybe that   
would get her back onto their good side.  
"My dear, shall we leave since the night is turning cold?" Cody asked.  
"Alright." she said getting up with Cody. She looked at Remy and sighed. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' and left. She   
walked down the hall with Cody by her side. They reached her door with ironically was a few doors down from his.   
"Well, I had a nice night, Marie. I hope to see more of you."  
"Ah did too and Ah hope so." Cody leaned in close to her wrapping his hand in her hair. Marie didn't know what to   
do, but longed for this. She closed her eyes and he kissed her. He kissed her very softy, then he started making gurgling   
noises.   
Marie opened her eyes and saw his veins ready to burst. She screamed and backed away from Cody. He fell to the floor   
convulsing and everyone in the rooms came rushing out. Marie just kept screaming.   
"Someone get a doctor!" a man yelled.  
"What happened?" Marie's mother asked coming close.  
"Stay away from meh! Ah just touched him."she sobbed. "Ah just kissed him. Just everyone stay away from meh!" She   
backed herself into a corner sobbing.   
"Marie!" her father yelled.  
"Stay away!" she screamed running into her room and locking it. She flung herself on the bed and sobbed until she   
slept. 


	3. I'm A Mutant

TITLE: Difficult Choices: Part 3  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is just made up and if it is not acuate to anything just remember that it's made up!  
  
  
  
  
Marie woke up to pounding on her door. She walked over and opened it. She was startled to see a group of people standing there. She hugged the door waiting for them to talk.  
"What have you done to my son?" a lady shrieked.  
"Ah didn't do anything."  
"Then why is he unconscious?"  
"Ah don't know. Ah don't know what happened. Ah didn't do anything."   
"You are a monster! No a mutant! A mutant!" a man yelled.  
"No. No Ah'm not. Leave meh alone!"  
"Mutant!"  
"Didn't you people hear dis young lady. Leave her be." Remy yelled pushing through the crowed. He entered Marie's room and locked the door behind him.  
"Remy. Thank ya." Marie sobbed sitting on her bed. She noticed she was a mess and went over to her vanity to brush her hair.  
"Remy heard what happened." Marie turned to him.  
"Ya did. From whom?"  
"It be all over the ship. People be scared." Marie dropped her head into her hands.  
"This is horrible. Ah can't leave this room even." Remy grabbed her shoulders.  
"Chére, you be not alone in dis. I know what you fell like."   
"How? How can ya? Ah don't even know what happened? He just touched meh skin."  
"Marie, I be a mutant too." Marie looked at him. That would explain his eyes.  
"Ah mutant? How do ya know?"  
"Remy found out when he was 15. I can make thing explode." Marie backed away from his touch. "Don't worry. Remy only does it when he pleases and he don't please it right now." Marie smiled and continued to brush her hair. She put it up, then under a hat.   
"What Ah'm I going to do? Ah can't go out there, not until we reach the new world. And that's going to take weeks."  
"Chére, don't worry. Remy will protect you from dese people. You be safe with Remy." She smiled.. He cared for her a lot. She didn't know why, but maybe it was for the fact that she was a mutant just like her. She shuddered at the word 'mutant'.  
"Thank ya. I will meet ya outside on the promenade in 20 minutes."  
"I will be waiting." he said kissing her gloved hand.  
  
  
  
Remy walked up to the promenade thinking about what he had to do to change Marie's situation around. Leaning against the pole he heard two ladies talking about the incident.   
"And I heard that she sucked the life out of him."  
"Well, I head that her parents are going to disown her now."  
"Well, I serves her right. She's some sort of witch. She has to be." Remy wanted to say something, but knew it wasn't his place just of yet.   
He turned to the sea gazing at the whales the surfaced and dived again. Losing his mind in the ocean he failed to notice Marie standing up next to him. He heard the ladies say something about her as the fled. He turned to her, as she started to cry.  
"Chére, you be more beautiful then the ocean itself." Marie blushed wiping a tear from her cheek.  
"Ah have heard what people are saying. Ah have to find meh parents. Ah need to know what is going to happen."  
"Marie, I shall escort you to dem." She looped her arm through his and they walked to the parlor. As soon and she walked in a hush fell over the room. Marie looked at all the faces full of anger, confusion, remorse, and bewilderment.   
They walked over to her parents and sat down. They looked at Remy with disgust. They looked at Marie wondering what to say. Her father cleared his throat.  
"Marie, we need to discuss some thing about last night."  
"Ah know, Father."  
"First, what we're ya doing with that young man? Second, what was this about a kiss? And third, what are ya?" Marie hurt by the last question, broke into tears.  
"She's a mutant!" someone screamed. That was followed by yelling and banging of tables.  
"Father, we were just talking. He kissed meh and Ah am what they say Ah am. You're daughter is a mutant." Her mother cried.   
Mutants were very few in numbers, but they were becoming more recognized by the year. People feared them like the plage. It was unnatural and if they were found out most were killed. In Marie's case because she was rich she didn't know what they were going to do.   
"Marie, for everyone's sake you're Father and Ah wish for ya to stay in you're room for the remainder of the trip." People cheered and some wanted more done.  
"But Mother. You can't do this to meh. Ah'm not an animal. Ah need food and companionship."   
"You will get food served to ya and that's all."  
"You're punishing me with something that Ah couldn't help. You can't do this to meh!"  
"Marie, stop!"  
"No, this is unfair!" She stood up swiftly sending the chair flying backwards. She ran out of there to her room followed closely by Remy.   
"Chére! Wait for Remy!" he yelled chasing her down the hall. She ran into her room and leaped onto her bed. Remy walked in closing the door.  
He sat next her stroking her hair. She sat up and looked at him. He was the only one who cared now and understood. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.   
"Remy, Ah don't know what to do."  
"I help you with dealing with dis. Remy knows how, but only if you let him."  
"Ah want ya to. Ah need ya now." He noticed she was wearing lip powder. He lifted her chin with his gloved hand. This time she was the first to react. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Slowly, but firmly. The door suddenly opened and her parents walking in on them.  



	4. Realization

TITLE: Difficult Choices: Part 4  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is just made up and if it is not acuate to anything just remember that it's made up!  
  
  
  
  
"Marie!" her parents yelled. Marie and Remy stood up. They looked from one parent to the other. Marie knew she was in BIG trouble.  
"Get out of here, you gold digger!" her father yelled pushing Remy out the door. "If Ah EVER catch you with my daughter again Ah will personally throw you off this ship!"  
"Father, no! Ah want him ta stay! Ah love him!" Marie yelled pushing her way past to Remy. Marie's father slapped his daughter across the face.  
"You will not see this boy ever again. You will marry who we want ya ta! Ya hear meh?"  
She looked at Remy with tears in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill.  
"It wasn't Marie's fault it be Remy's."  
"You shut up! Ah don't care for what ya have to stay. Marie do ya understand?"  
"Ah understand." Her father shut the door in Remy's face.   
"You shall not see him again!" her mother snapped.  
"Ah know! Ah heard! Ah just wish you could understand." she sat on her bed sobbing as her parents left. She wasn't going to let this happen. She could see Remy all see wanted. All she bloody well could. They couldn't keep her from someone she loved. No one could. It was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. This was ludicrous. She got up and went to the door. She listened to them talking. Of course it was about her. She locked the door that led into their room and left her room to go find Remy.  
She raced down the hallways to the C deck.. She went to the men's cabin's where women were not allowed. She didn't care like usual. She didn't seem to care about much lately. She had reason to though. Men looked at her and whistled. She glared at them. Reaching Remy's door she pounded on it as hard as she could. A blonde haired man opened it. He looked at her with lust in his eyes.  
"Who you be looking for, Chére?"   
"Remy. Is he here?" The man turned and looked at the beds behind the door.  
"Mon ami, dere be a pretty lady at de door looking for you?" Marie heard some rustling, then Remy appeared at the door. Marie flung herself at him burying her head in his shirt soaking it in her fresh tears.  
"Mon petite, dis is not where you are supposed to be. Why are you here?"  
"No this is where Ah'm supposed ta be. Ah don't care what my parents think. Ah need ya. Ah love ya." Remy shook his head.  
"Remy do not wish to get you into anymore trouble with de parents."  
"Ah am a mutant! They don't care about meh anymore! If they did Ah wouldn't be forced ta stay in my room. Ah don't care. Ah want ta stay with ya!"  
"Chére, we cannot do dat. You know dat. And you don't love me either." Marie looked at him in shock. What was he saying? Was he pushing her away now?  
"Remy, what are ya saying?"  
"Dis is not right. Remy don't want to mess up you're life any further."  
"Ah don't care! Ah like ya messing it up. Ah don't like my simple."  
"Chére."  
"Don't Chére meh! You can't change my mind. Ah don't care! Read my lips, Ah don't care!" He read her lips alright. He grabbed a hold of her roughly and kissed her passionately. Francis got the point and left.  
Remy pulled Marie inside his room and kissed her again. He started undoing her dress and pulled it down a little, forgetting about her skin. He kissed her shoulder and instantly he remembered about her powers, but it was too little too late. He fell to the floor shaking eyes rolled into his head. She screamed blue murder. She charged the night table she was touching. Marie ducked as it exploded into millions of pieces. She screamed again. She had his powers. Marie grabbed her head and his memories! Francis came running in with a bunch of other men.   
"You did it again! What de hell were you dinking?" he screamed rushing to Remy who then propped up his head with a pillow.  
"This time it wasn't meh! He knew about it, yet he still kissed meh!" Marie sobbed sitting down by Remy.   
"Get out of here!" Francis yelled pushing her to the side.  
"No, Ah can't. Ah can't leave him like this! Oh God what have Ah done?"  
"Go!" Marie got up and took off to the promenade. People were shocked by her mangled hair and undone dress. She didn't care at this moment in time, so she just kept running. Turning a corner she ran right into her parents who were going to a party.  
"Marie?!" her mother snapped shocked as she looked at her. "What happened? What were ya doing? Why are ya not in your room? Did ya go see that boy?!"  
"Mother, Ah'm so sorry for everything and Ah'm staying in my room for the rest of the trip." With that Marie ran and fast as she could to her room. Locking herself inside she cried. Dropping to her knees she finally realized what she had just done to him and that he was in trouble. 


	5. Yes And No

TITLE: Difficult Choices: Part 5  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is just made up and if it is not acuate to anything just remember that it's made up! Also, I know Logan doesn't   
have a last name, but I had to make one up.  
  
  
  
A few weeks later Marie's parents came into the room. They sat down with solemn looks on their faces. She sat up and   
looked at them.   
"Marie, we have some bad news for ya."  
"What is it?"  
"We received a telegram. Dear Henry has died in a ship wreck." Marie laughed so hard she fell over.  
"Marie! How dare ya? He was supposed ta marry ya!" she mother scolded.  
"That's the point. Ah never did want to marry him and Ah despised him. Ah'm glad he's dead!"  
"Show some respect." Marie stopped laughing and sat up. She still kept a grin on her face. Her parents still sat   
there.  
"And?" Marie asked.  
"Well, since Henry has died the Reeds do have another son."  
"They have another son? When did this happen?"  
"A while back. He's older then Henry. We want ya to marry him."  
"What? Why him?"  
"He's more experienced then Henry was. He's been living in the new world for years. He's knows what he is doing."   
her parents got up. "Just think about it." They left the room leaving Marie dumbfounded.   
When did they get another son? And why hadn't she heard of him? Was he so mysterious or something? An outcast? What   
was he? She rolled over and looked at the floor. She was in shock from this. She had just got rid of Henry yet here came   
another. She didn't know why her parents wanted to force men upon her now that they knew what she was.  
Poor Remy got hurt and he even knew what she was. He'd been in a coma for weeks now. They didn't know if he was   
going to make it. The end of the trip was coming in a few days and he was still hurt. She couldn't believe she did that.   
Cody had woken up yesterday she had heard from her parents. The memories that she had inside of her had vanished as the ones   
from Remy.  
Taking on their memories was the worst. Especially Remy's. She learned that he had been an outcast all his life.   
Stealing to provide for himself; in something call the Thieves Guild or something like that. She didn't quite remember.   
Having a life like that would be horrible. She couldn't even imagine it, well actually she could now.  
She heard a knock on the door. Marie rolled over and got up. She didn't know who would be wanting to talk to her.   
As she opened the door she expected a mob. Who she found almost made her fall over.  
"You not going to let Remy in, Cherie?" Marie smiled and leaped into his open arms.   
"Ah thought Ah killed ya. Ah'm so sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. Remy be the one who be sorry. He forgot about you're powers, but Remy won't forget no more." He   
picked her up and locked the door.  
"Remy, Ah don't want ta hurt ya anymore."   
"You won't. Remy will watch." He placed her on the bed.  
"Ah missed ya." Remy kissed her powdered lips, then her clothed collar. Marie pushed him off and went to put powder   
all over her face and the parts of her body that were showing.   
"Good idea, Cherie." Remy laughed lifting her off the vanity chair and placing her back on the bed. He kissed her   
neck and then trailed kiss down her body. Marie moaned.   
"Remy, stop Ah have ta tell ya something."   
"Dat dis important to interrupt dis?" he said kissing her neck.  
"Remy, Ah'm serious." she exclaimed getting up which caused him to fall backwards.   
"OK, OK what is it?"  
"My parents found meh a suitor. As soon as we land tomorrow in the new world Ah will be getting married. Remy, Ah   
don't want ta! Ah want ta be with you!"  
"You have no choice then in the matter?"  
"None what so ever. Ah don't want ta marry him it he's anything like his brother."   
"Then when we land you run away with Remy."  
"Ah don't know if Ah could do that."  
"Sure you can Cherie. You be strong. You can do dis."  
"OK, Ah will. Just after we land. We will be stay at the Reed boy's house"  
"When it be dark Remy will come for you at the house." He kissed her neck softly.   
"Ah love ya."  
"I love you too." She smiled. That was the first time he said that to her. She threw herself at him. He kissed her   
passionately. They felt a bump as if they hit something. Looking out the window they saw land.  
"We're here!" Marie screamed with joy and sorrow at the same time.  
"Remy will meet you on the deck, Cherie." He kissed her and went to his room. Marie's parents came in and their   
servants started packing the clothing and articles they had.  
"Marie we have been told that the Reed boy is waiting for you." Marie sighed. "Now hurry up. He's waiting." Marie   
grinned. After tonight he would be waiting forever.   
They went onto the promenade. Remy came up to Marie, but stayed his distance because  
her parents. She smiled and him and he winked. He nodded and left the ship with the 2nd and 3rd class people.  
"Oh there's the Reed boy!" her mother exclaimed pointing. Maire looked and spotted him easily. He was standing there   
with a carriage.  
Boy were her parents wrong. He was not a boy, but a full fledged man. Standing to close 6 feet tall, rippling   
muscles, black hair, and chiseled features. He was gorgeous. Marie noticed her mouth was hanging open and she shut it. They   
walked over to him and her father took his hand. Marie stood farther back not wanting to be seen. The Reed's boy walked over   
to her. He looked her once over with his intense eyes. He scared her a bit because he was so big. He was at least twice the   
size of her. He grinned.  
"Hey Marie. I'm Logan." 


	6. The Suitor

TITLE: Difficult Choices: Part 6  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is just made up and if it is not acuate to anything just remember that it's made up! Also, I know Marie doesn't   
have a last name, but I had to make one up.  
  
  
  
Marie just stood there with her mouth hanging open. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Her eyed her curiously and   
laughed.  
"Does this one speak?" Logan laughed to her parents.  
"She does. A little too much at times." her father laughed. She glared at him. How dare he laugh at her?  
"Ah do speak. Ya don't have ta be so pig-headed!"   
"Marie!" her mother snapped.  
"No it's OK, Mrs. Windsor. I've seen worse. I like tough ones and this one seems tough enough, eh?"   
"Ah might be too tough for ya ta handle Mr. Reed."   
"I think ya might be and call me Logan." He reached out and kissed her gloved hand. "Now come along. I have brought   
some carriages." They walked over the carriages and her parents got into the first.  
"Where am Ah going? The roof?" Logan grinned. He was going to have fun with this one. She was beautiful and very   
outspoken. He loved that in a women. He knew this arrangement was going to work out.   
"You are coming with me in the second one."   
"Ah see. Ya best not try anything."  
"And what are ya going to do about it? Zap me?"  
"Ah got tricks up my sleeve." He helped her into the second one and got in after her. The coachman took off towards   
his estate.  
"So Marie, how do ya like it here?" he said making small talk.  
"Ah guess it's OK. for now."  
"Was the ship ride good?" She looked at him. Did he really want to talk about all this? If he wanted to talk then   
fine.  
"No it wasn't. It was horrible. Ah hated the whole trip. It was boring and so much happened."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." He reached to touch her face. She jerked back quickly and hid in the   
corner. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."  
"It's not ya. It's that when people touch my skin something happens."  
"What happens?"  
"Ah don't know. All Ah know that it's bad."  
"Fair enough." He knew she had to be special. He could smell it on her. Maybe this girl was a mutant too. If she was   
then he wouldn't feel so alone, not that he cared, but their paring would work out even better. Then he though about   
marriage. He wouldn't be able to touch her. How would this work then?  
"Logan, Ah probably scared ya now didn't Ah?"  
"No, I was just thinking."  
"About what?  
"When we get married..."  
"If."  
"OK, if we get married how can I touch you?" Marie sighed and looked at his eyes. She could tell this bothered him.  
"Powder stops the skin to skin contact."  
"OK, well, then I'm fine with that."   
"Logan, I was wondering. Are ya 6 feet tall?" Logan laughed.  
"You are way off. I'm only 5 foot 3."  
"Oh." Marie giggled. She didn't know why she had thought that. She was taller then him by 5 inches.  
Logan smelled the air. He could smell someone that wasn't supposed to be there.  
"What is it Logan?" Marie asked looking around. Logan looked at her then leaned out the window.  
"I can smell something wrong. Stop the coach, bub." The coach stopped and Logan hopped out getting his black slacks   
all dirty. Marie started to get out too. "Marie stay inside."  
"But what do you smell? I can't smell anything."  
"That's because you can't."  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you later." Logan sniffed the air and walked to the back of the coach and looked under it. Marie hopped   
out and came running over as Logan dragged out a very dirty Remy. Marie stifled a gasp.  
"Hello, Cherie." Remy said when he saw her. Marie didn't say anything, but Logan knew there was something going on.  
"Who are you? And why are you on my coach?"  
"I be Remy. And Remy be catching a ride." Logan put him down roughly.   
"Well, your own ride; this is ours." Logan turned to Marie. "Do you know this guy because you seem to?" Marie looked   
at him the looked at Remy. Remy smiled and nodded.  
"No Ah don't." Remy looked at her shocked.  
"Well, then let's get going." Logan said grabbing Marie around the waist firmly. Marie turned her head to look back   
at Remy. She mouthed 'I'll be waiting.' as Logan helped her into the coach.   
  
When they got to the manor it was late and Marie was tired. She was shown to her room. Logan stopped by to say good   
night. He kissed her hand softly.  
"Good night, darling."  
"Good night. Oh, Logan Ah remembered something. Why could ya smell that man?" Logan closed the door behind him and   
sat on her bed. He patted the bed and she sat next to him.  
"Well, Marie like you I am a mutant." She gasped, but somehow she already knew.  
"How long have you known?"  
"A long time. I can't even remember when. I can hear, see, and smell very well. I can also heal myself."  
"What do ya mean?" he pulled out a knife.  
"If I get a cut, like this," Logan cut his hand, "I heal right up." he said as it healed. She started at the now   
disappeared wound then looked at him.  
"That's extraordinary. Anything else?"   
"Well, I do have something else, but no one knows about it. You cannot say a thing."  
"Ah won't." Logan lifted a fist and out came 3 claws. Marie screamed and fell back. Logan retracted them. Marie   
scared into tears just laid there. Logan came near her and she screamed again. Logan covered her powdered lips with his hand   
to quite her.  
"Shhhhh. You are going to send my guards running. I don't need that. I will let you go if you are going to be quite."  
Marie nodded. He let her go and she sat up.  
"Where did ya get those?"  
"They are part of my skeleton."  
"What are they made of?"  
"Bone."   
"Doesn't it hurt?"  
"Everytime."  
"Oh my! That's horrible."  
"I know it is. I'm just so confused and my mind is in a jumble."  
"Ah know how ya feel. Ah just found out about my powers like 3 weeks ago."  
"What are your powers?"   
"Ah can absorb peoples memories and abilities and in the case of mutant their powers. It's only temporary for the   
abilities, but the rest kinda stays. It's like it's there, but it's not. People condemned meh on that ship. They rallied   
against meh and Ah had to be locked in my room." Logan wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Marie, I know how you feel, darling. I know all too well. We are alike in many ways." Marie looked at him through   
tears.   
"Ah just know what ta do."  
"I'll help ya through this. I can." Logan wrapped his hand in her hair. He inched closer to her face. He smelled   
her excitement and anxiety. She moved closer to him until she felt his breath. Logan kissed her on the lips bury one hand   
in her hair and the other working up her hose clad leg. But unaware to Marie, Remy had come to get her and saw everything. 


	7. Will You Marry Me?

TITLE: Difficult Choices: Part 7  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is just made up and if it is not acuate to anything just remember that it's made up!  
I want you people to vote who you want Marie to end up with. Email me at my address, then on the 3rd I will total   
all them up and I will write a story declaring the winner. Good luck to both Logan and Remy. Remember vote quickly and one   
vote per person. No cheating. Write your penname on the bottom.   
  
  
Logan pulled away from Marie and stood up. Marie walked after him to the door.   
"Logan where are ya going?"  
"It's late. I should leave. I'll see you in the morning, daring." He gave her a soft kiss and shut the door behind   
him. Marie turned to look outside just as Remy was jumping into the room.  
"Remy!" Marie exclaimed half glad and half horrified to see him.  
"So Remy leaves you alone for awhile and dis is how you repay him."  
"It's not like that. It's not what ya think."  
"It's everything how he dinks. Remy thought you were his."  
"Ah am yours." she said touching his shoulder. Remy shrugged her off.  
"How can you do dis to Remy? Remy loves you."  
"Ah love ya too. Ah was just waiting for ya and it happened. He kissed meh. Ah swear."  
"Remy doesn't believe you."  
"Remy, please! Ah beg of ya."  
"I dink I should go. You can stay here with your new man." Remy turned to go, but Marie grabbed his hand. She got   
down on her knees and places her head on his hand.  
"Please. Ah beg of ya. Please reconsider. Ah love ya. I need ya. Ya can't leave meh." Remy sighed and knelt down in   
front of her.  
"Cherie. I will stay with you for now, but if Remy dinks you do dis again he will be gone."  
"Oh, thank ya." she yelled throwing her arms around him and kissing him.   
"Remy came here to tell you that he found a nice place for us to move into. It be very nice. Deep in a forest, so no   
one can find us. Remy will come get ya tomorrow night."  
"Ah will be waiting for ya." Remy kissed her and left through the window he came. Marie waved good bye then sat on   
her bed.   
She didn't know what to do. She loved Remy, but now this Logan thing was going to make it difficult. He was so much   
more like her. Choosing between wasn't going to be easy. She closed her eyes. She was going to sleep on this.  
  
  
She woke up to someone knocking on the door to her room. She sleepily rolled over and got up. She opened the door   
and her mother burst in.   
"Marie Ah'm here to get ya dressed. Logan has a surprise for ya." Marie looked at her mother.  
"What kind of a surprise?" Marie asked suspiciously.   
"Ah can't tell ya, but ya have to get dressed." Her mother pulled out her low cut green and yellow dress and helped   
her into it. She ushered Marie down the stairs to a waiting Logan. She was all dressed up.   
"What's going on?" Marie asked. Logan stepped toward Marie and kissed her hand.   
"Come with me, babe." Marie blushed and followed him to a waiting carriage. Logan helped her in. The coach whisked   
them to a lake not far from the estate.   
"Logan, where are we going?"   
"You'll see." He helped her into a boat and her started rowing. In the middle of the lake he stopped and leaned   
toward her. "Marie, put this on. It's a surprise." Marie put the blindfold on.  
"Ya won't let meh fall out will ya?" Logan laughed.  
"I won't do that to ya, kid. I care to much to let you drown." Marie laughed nervously. She felt a bump like they   
hit something.   
"Logan?" Marie asked getting scared because she couldn't here him.  
"I'm here and we're also here." Logan picked her up and placed her on soft ground.   
"Can Ah look yet?"   
"No not yet. We're almost there." Marie was guided along a path for what seemed a long time.   
"Logan now can Ah?"  
"No, but stand here." She heard him rustle around a bit, then she felt him by her side.   
"Now can Ah?" Logan kissed her mouth.  
"Alright now." he said as he took the blind fold off. She opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight.   
A cliff with a waterfall was in the center of a meadow that was inclosed by hundred foot trees. The wind blew in a   
warm slight breeze which smelled of wild flowers. The crystal clear river that flowed through the trees was filled with fish   
that she had never seen. Set out before her was a picnic lunch.  
"Oh, Logan. Ah have never seen anything so beautiful! How did ya find it?"  
"I used to come here a lot to think. I'm glad you like it. Come. Let's eat." They sat down to eat the sandwiches and   
fruit. Logan dipped a strawberry in chocolate and fed it to her. She smiled as he kissed the chocolate off her face.   
Logan sat there watching her. She was so beautiful. So innocent. He knew she had to be with him. She was the only one   
that seemed to understand him.   
"Marie, come with me." He got up with her and they strolled arm in arm to a rock that was in front of the waterfall.   
Logan looked at Marie seriously.  
"What is it, Logan?" Marie asked taking his hand.  
"Marie, I care for you more then anyone I ever have and I haven't even known you that long. I know I will be able to   
love you forever and beyond that. I already think I love you."  
"Logan, Ah care for ya too."  
"Marie, I can see that. You are the very first person who could and can understand. I feel like I can actually open   
up to you, but what I'm trying to say Marie," Logan got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Marie gasped as he pulled up   
a huge diamond ring.   
"Ah don't know what ta say!"  
"Say yes." Marie looked at him and then thought about Remy and the plans she had with him. She sighed and dropped to   
her knees. She didn't know what to do.  
"Logan." Marie started not knowing how to finish it. 


	8. The Heart Knows

TITLE: Difficult Choices: Part 8  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is just made up and if it is not acuate to anything just remember that it's made up!  
OK, people you've got your winner! Sorry to the people who wanted the other to win. I will not say who one just yet.   
You have to read to find out! Also, I have the total count at the bottom of all the votes each received and   
personally I find it bewildering.  
  
  
Marie looked at him. His eyes were so full of hope. He wanted her to marry him so badly. Marie took his hands.  
"Logan, Ah have ta think about this." Logan looked at her shocked.  
"Why? Can't you decide now?"   
"No, Ah can't. Can we go back to the house now? Ah'm tired and Ah need to think." Logan nodded and lead her back to   
the boat. He rowed back in silence. She knew that she had hurt him by not saying yes right at that moment. The silence   
continued on the coach ride back and into the house. It hung over them like a thunder cloud.   
Marie's parents were waiting for them at the door. Their faces full of anticipation. She just pushed blindly passed   
them and ran to her room. Locking herself in her room she cried. Not tears or sadness, but of frustration.   
She kicked the door and yelled. She was so mad she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't like doing this   
to Logan, but if she mad him happy she'd make Remy unhappy. She hated this whole thing she got herself into. Wishing there   
was a hole to climb into, she went into the washroom.   
Undressing herself slowly as the servants filled the tub, she thought about everything. Remy was great, but he was   
poor. Logan was rich and equally nice. She felt closer to Logan because of the mutant factors. Remy and her came from   
different sides. Logan and her were the same. He was so much more cultured then Remy. She shook her head. This was going to   
be difficult.  
She got into the tub and let the warm water soak over her. The pros and cons of both men were equal. So she decided   
maybe it should do with love. Well, she loved Remy and he loved her. Logan loved her, but she only liked him. If she chose   
love then it would be Remy, but if she chose money then it would be Logan.   
Her parents would want her to chose money. She didn't like disobeying them. In fact she hated it. If she married   
Remy she would be disowned. She didn't want that. Unless there was way. She pondered that for a second and knew there wasn't   
another way. All these ways just caused trouble.   
She put her head under the water and looked up at the ceiling through the rippling water. It was unclear and   
changing just like her life. Marie couldn't hold her breath any longer. She burst through to the surface gasping for breath.   
She looked up at the ceiling. Stupid ceiling didn't help anything. She hit the water with her hands sending it flying. She   
cursed loudly. The servants looked at her. She blushed as they washed her hair.   
"Remember don't touch meh." Marie said sternly.   
"Yes, Miss, we know." the one washing her hair said. Marie nodded. That would be the last thing she needed. She   
didn't want some servants memories.   
She thought back to when her days were easier and all day she just rode her horses. She'd ride barefoot and bareback.   
Her parents hated it when she did that. It wasn't lady-like, but she never really cared. She couldn't do that now. She was   
too old and for the fact that she feared to absorb their powers. She shook her head. It had to be skin to skin. Fur was fine.   
At least she hoped it was.  
Marie got out of the tub. The servants dried her off and helped her get dressed. She dismissed them and sat on her   
bed. Dinner was going to be called soon. They would probably want an answer by then. She flopped down on the bed staring at   
the floor. She let her arm fall off the bed. She watched her hand feeling it go numb from the loss of blood. She shook her   
hand roughly, then picked at the throw rug.  
Still she hadn't made up her mind when dinner was called. She opened the door to her room to call downstairs.  
"Just a second. Ah have to get ready." She walked back into her room and went back to laying on the bed in her   
previous position. She half had her head on the bed and half off. Usually this position helped her think. This time it   
didn't She groaned and closed her eyes. She felt the blood rush to her head. She wondered why in this position the blood   
ran to her head instead of out like her arm.   
Marie shook her head. She had to concentrate on the problem she was facing. She didn't like figuring things out.   
That's what men and parents were for. Except in some occasions she did like doing things herself.   
"Marie!!" her mother yelled from downstairs. Marie groaned again.  
"Ah'm coming!" She really wished she wasn't. Her mother was going to get on her case about this later. She did not   
like Marie dawdling. She wished her mother would just go away. Her eyes snapped open. There she knew what she was going to   
do. She grinned and picked at the rug some more to help think her plan over.  
"What are you do dere like dat, Cherie?" Marie looked up as Remy jumped through the window. Marie grinned as Remy   
sat down next to her on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her.   
"Ah glad ya came, sugah. Ah have something ta tell ya." Remy stroked her hair with his semi gloved fingers. Marie   
stood up.   
"What it be?" he asked standing up.  
"Ah have made a decision regrading Logan and ya." Remy looked at her seriously as he studied her face.  
"Remy wants to know wether it be good or bad."  
"MARIE!!!!" her mother yelled again more agitated then ever.   
"Ah'm coming!" she yelled.  
"Hurry, Cherie. Remy must go."  
"No. Ya can't because if ya do. Ah'm coming with ya, sugah!" Remy smiled and hugged Marie.  
"So, you have decided to stay wit Remy?"  
"Yes, Remy, Ah have!" He picked her up and twirled her around, then kissed her passionately. She let go of him when   
she realized that someone was coming up the stairs.  
"Remy suggest you grab some of your tings and we get out of here." Marie grabbed a suitcase that was still half   
packed and handed it to Remy.   
"I'm coming in wether you are ready or not." Logan exclaimed placing his hand on the doorknob. What he didn't know   
was that Marie was half way out the window with Remy. As he opened the door he saw Marie climbing out the window onto the   
vine climber. Marie was half way down when Logan can to the window.   
"Marie what the hell is going on?" Logan yelled trying to grab a hold of her.  
"Ah'm leaving. Ah'm going. Goodbye Logan." she replied jumping into Remy outstretched arms  
"Git your paws off my bride, bub!"   
"Ah'm not your bride, Mr. Reed. Ah'm sorry, but Ah must do this and Ah must leave now. Goodbye Logan." Marie gave   
Remy a kiss as they ran off into the sunset never to be seen again.   
  
*****  
  
They moved into the home Remy had found for them and she lived her life as a house maid and Remy as a farmer. Of   
course they married and Marie actually had kids. Difficult as it was she did it very carefully. She gave birth to 2 boys   
and then a girl all beautiful and healthy. They developed mutant powers over time, but that's another story.  
  
  
  
#####  
  
The total count was 45 votes.  
The total Remy got was 32 = 71%  
The total Logan got was 13= 29%  
  
Well, too bad for Logan. It seems Remy wins out in this story even though I am a Logan/Marie shipper, but I didn't mind   
writing this. Maybe I'll do something like this again. Hmmmmm, now just an idea.  



End file.
